


Find your place

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo found herself among the Vuvalini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find your place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encontre o seu lugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978783) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



When she met the many mothers, it was as if, for the first time, Cheedo had found herself. She was very young, but she had already endured much. She remembered the hunger and the fear that were constant before she was taken as a wife, and she didn’t want to ever have to pass through such suffering again. She feared that trying to escape would result only in death, and loosing Angharad, their leader and font of inspiration, seemed to confirm that. She was more terrified than she had ever been, and only the presence of her sisters gave her enough strength to keep going, although even that failed at times.

However, when they met the many mothers, she began to realize there could be hope of something else. Those were women who lived as a group and helped one another, and they had a rich culture that was their own and they were willing to share it with them. She wanted to learn all she could. Of the four of them, she was the faster to adopt their culture, she already wished to be fully part of them, even though they had only met hours prior, and even though they no longer had the Green Place Furiosa remembered about.

Cheedo found herself among the Vuvalini, and knowing that she could have a place there, that there was a place in the world were people helped each other, helped her find the remainder of strength she needed. When the time came, she fought with all she had, and she risked herself for the others. She couldn’t shoot or fight with her hands, but she could use her apparent fragility to trick the enemy and help one of the others get a chance, so that would be what she would do. There were many types of strength, and that day Cheedo discovered one in herself, and she didn’t have to feel weak anymore.


End file.
